Gameplay and Intro
Witcher 3 >Gameplay>Mechancs ' 'Gameplay The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt is more than "30 times larger" than previous Witcher games, requiring players to sail by boat to some locations and ride by horseback to others. However, fast travelling around the areas of known locations is also possible. The Witcher 3 has been described as "20% bigger than Skyrim".Many actions the player performs affect the world; many of the quests have a number of options on how to complete them, and the outcomes differ. CD Projekt RED anticipates approximately 100 hours for the completion of the game, 50 of them belonging to side quests, and 50 belonging to the main story line. ' ' It is not necessary to have played the previous Witcher games to fully enjoy Wild Hunt.While similar to the previous Witcher games, Wild Hunt has improved on several aspects from past games. Combat revolves around an action role-playing game system combined with the use of magic. The fighting system has been completely revamped.Wild Hunt introduces some new mechanics, such as witcher-sense, combat on horseback and at sea, swimming underwater, and using a crossbow. Additionally, Geralt can now jump, climb, and vault over smaller obstacles. The climbing mechanics have been described as "not exactly" like Assassin's Creed, but more "similar to what we have in Uncharted".Item creation and potion brewing still remain as in previous games, but have been modified from The Witcher 2. There are 10 witcher signs, 5 original ones, each having 1 alternative form. The game features advanced AI and responsive and dynamic environments. The day and night cycle influences some monsters and their powers, similar to how a werewolf would gain powers during the night of a full moon.The game also features a dynamic beard growth system, in which the beard of the playable character Geralt grows as he travels between regions. According to the developer, the beard grows "in different states". However, this feature will no longer be available if the player has downloaded the free Beard and Hairstyle DLC.Ciri, an exceptional swordfighter with mythical powers, is a playable character in the game.Gwent is an in-game collectable card game. ' ' 'Story' The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt concludes the story of the witcher Geralt of Rivia, the series' protagonist, whose story to date has been covered in the previous versions.Continuing from The Witcher 2, the ones who sought to use Geralt are now gone. Geralt seeks to move on with his own life, embarking on a new and personal mission while the world order itself is coming to a change.Geralt's new mission comes in dark times as the mysterious and otherworldly army known as the Wild Hunt invades the Northern Kingdoms, leaving only blood soaked earth and fiery ruin in its wake; and it seems the Witcher is the key to stopping their cataclysmic rampage. The Witcher 3 follow directly from the events of The Witcher 2. The game begins with Geralt's dream about Kaer Morhen, a demolished witcher school. Yennefer, a sorceress and his love interest, contacts him because she is afraid that Ciri, a young female witcher and their adopted daughter, is training without permission. Geralt finds Ciri and brings her back to Vesemir, her teacher. However, the titular Wild Hunt, a phantom army whose appearance is the beginning of the end of the world, kidnaps Ciri. While Geralt wakes up, he realizes that was a bad dream and he is still in a journey to find Yennefer. ' While searching for his lost love, Geralt meets a Nilfgaardian commander who offers Yennefers's whereabouts in exchange for the death of a nearby royal griffin. After the griffin is killed, Geralt is finally reunited with Yennefer who comes from Vizima from Emperor Emhyr var Emreis's direct order. During their journey their escort is attacked by the Wild Hunt leaving only Geralt and Yennefer alive. In Vizima, Geralt finds out by the Emperor himself that Cirilla, the Emperor's biological daughter and Geralt's adopted child has been found and the Wild Hunt is after her. The witcher is given the task of finding out about a witch and baron that meet with Ciri.' ' ' ' Geralt visits the witch who he thought was an old friend named Keria Metz. She in turn informs him that she has not meet Ciri but pleads him to help her on a quest where they have to fight a Wild Hunt commander as well as learn about an elven sage that has set up holograms dedicated to her. The Bloody Baron on the other hand had met Ciri when she once came alone wet and exhausted from the woods where she had fought with a werewolf into the Baron's stronghold. The Baron then promised to tell him the second part of the story if Geralt found his daughter and wife. ' ' The witcher then travels far and wide until he finds the Baron's daughter in the city of Oxenfurt. He then sets out to find the wife who turn out to be the old lady under the service of the Ladies of the Wood. After the Baron receives these information, he retells how Ciri saved him from a Basilisk, and told him that she would be going to Novigrad. With these information, Geralt goes on to Novigrad to meet his love, Triss Merigold who is now nothing but a rat killer in the city sewers. She then advises him to meet Dijkstra a master spy who knows almost everything that happens in the city. Dijkstra tells Geralt that he knows not where Ciri is but he also advises the witcher to find Whoreson, an underworld criminal who was said to fight with a young ashen haired lass. Geralt finally finds out where Whoreson is hiding after King Radovid of Redania reveals to him the location.' ' After Geralt infiltrates Whoreson's manor, he has to choice to either kill him or spare him. In the end, Geralt finds out the Dandelion has helped Ciri escape so he goes back to Novigrad where he and Zoltan an old dwarf friend ask Dandelion's lovers about his location. None knew, so Geralt went back to Dijkstra who told him that some one broke into his vault and stole most of his treasures. After much investigating, Geralt concludes that Dandelion and Ciri stole something and Ciri escaped but Dandelion was captured by the Witch Hunters. ' ' Geralt then goes back to Triss who tells him that he can use her as a bait to go to the Witch Hunters Captain. In the end the Witch Hunters turn against Geralt and Triss who have to fight their way out of the stronghold with only a piece of paper that says that Dandelion in locked up in a dungeon. Geralt knows that the only way for them to save Dandelion was for him to be sent to Oxenfurt in a convey that they could ambush, and the only one that could do that is an old friend named Dudu. Geralt and Dandelion's love friend Priscilla decide to make a epic play that would attract Dudu. The play turns out to be a success and Dudu comes. Tere, Geralt convinces him to order the witch hunters to send Dandelion to Oxenfurt turned into the Witch Hunter Commander.' ' Geralt, Zoltan, his gang, and Priscilla(your choice) ambush the convoy and kill all the guards except one who escapes with Dandelion. In the end Geralt finds this guard and saves Dandelion who reunites with them and then shortly tells Geralt that Ciri has gone to the Skellige Isles. There, Geralt meets Yennefer who is on watching King Bran's funeral. After the funeral, Yennefer tells Geralt to meet her at the Castle of Kaer Trolde where the Skelligers are celebrating the death of King Bran as a tradition. Yennefer however has a different plan, and she sneaks in with Geralt to Ermion the druid's solar where they find the Mask of Uroboros. The room then fills up with gas. Yennefer quickly asks you to make a thought, either romantic or normal. In the end you are saved and Yennefer asks to meet you at the cite of the explosion where she thought was caused by Ciri. There, she and Ermion has a little fight, and then she runs off where she activates the mask, and the weather becomes bad. You then have to wear the mask where you see how Ciri and someone else fought the Wild Hunt and escaped. ' ' ' 'Characters' Geralt of Rivia - is titular witcher and the game's main protagonist. He is called "The White Wolf" due the fact that he's from Witcher School of Wolf Craft and his completely white hair. His main love interest is Yennefer though he's also in love with Triss. ' ' Cirilla "Ciri" Fiona Ellen Riannon - is a female witcher, an Old Blood child and the game's secondary protagonist. In the game she's targeted by Wild Hunt. In combat she's faster though weaker than Geralt. ' ' Yennefer of Vengerberg - is a black - haired sorceress and Geralt's love interest. She wears only black and white dress and smels of lilac and gooseberries. ' ' Triss Merigold - is a red - haired sorceress and another Geralt's love interest. For Triss Ciri is her younger sister. Vesemir - is the oldest and most experienced Witcher at Kaer Morhen. He is a father figure to Geralt and the other witchers. Witcher 3 >Gameplay>Mechancs